Первое слово Америки
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Доподлинно возраст Англии не известен — ответил даже Гу***, казалось бы, всемогущая система. Так и запишу. Есть вероятность того, что Артур чего-то не вспомнит, и это значит, что мои... нет, наши с ним воспоминания будут безвозвратно утеряны.
1. Chapter 1

Когда саммит окончился и страны расходились, я взглядом отыскал Артура — тот был чем-то легко раздражён, и как бы ни старался выглядеть медлительным, явно спешил убраться отсюда на свой остров. Я застыл на пару мгновений, прекратив всякую деятельность. Что-то, терзавшее меня порой при взгляде на этого робкого человека, толкнуло в спину, но я не упал — уверенно зашагал вперёд.

— Эй, Англия! Привет! Как поживаешь? — я энергично привлекал к себе внимание, сокращая при этом расстояние между нами.

— Отлично, а ты как? — ритуал вежливости был завершён, и мы пожали друг другу руки. Я отчего-то не ожидал, что ладонь Англии будет такой лёгкой, а рукопожатие сухим и быстрым, хотя давно привык к такой особенности англичанина.

Англия не любит каких-либо прикосновений. Словно бы все вокруг намазаны для него ядом, хе-хе... Он так стремительно убирает свою руку, что я невольно подаюсь вперёд, заставив старшего сделать стратегически важный шаг в сторону.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — без особого интереса спрашивает он.

Мои же глаза сияют энтузиазмом.

— Да! Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой в более неформальной обстановке и обсудить некоторые интересующие меня подробности истории... В моей канал... Колони...

— Канализация? — сорвалось у Англии с языка, а горячий румянец окрасил мои щёки.

— Нет-нет, Артур... Не смеши меня~ Ха-ха-ха... Я про свою колониальную историю, — наконец-то выговариваю, сняв и протерев очки, на которых застыли капельки влаги, и не прекращаю улыбаться. — Мне хотелось бы разъяснить некоторые подробности, которые я довольно смутно помню. Я тогда был совсем маленьким.

Из-за великолепного удивления на лице Англия стал выглядеть каким-то... живым? Эта эмоция была стопроцентно искренней, вот что я вам скажу.

— Почему ты говоришь об этом, идиот?! — Артур, похоже, сам не ожидал от себя подобной реакции.

— Мне стало интересно, — указываю на дверь, намекая на небольшую прогулку и на разговор прямо в пути. Артур прекрасно понимал намёки, и продолжаем беседу неспешным шагом. — Я стремительно развиваюсь, как государство, но это не изничтожит моего любопытства к прошлому, моменты которого не запечатлела история. Как ты говорил, до моего «трагического рождения»* я не задумывался о своей истории, так как был совершенно беззаботен, а сейчас я не могу вспомнить многое, разве что если отыщу какую-нибудь вещицу из давних времён. Я не помню себя совсем маленьким, на бумагах и в архивах информации слишком мало, поэтому я не помню... Потому что это была не моя история, а Британской Империи.

Я корил себя внутренне за то, что последнее предложение получилось особенно мрачным. Но сказанных слов не вернёшь обратно, поэтому я вновь взбадриваю себя.

Англия же пребывает в глубокой задумчивости, даже в растерянности, оценивая сказанные мною слова. Ха, я заметил, как он смутился, ему не уйти от ответа!

Густая бровь презабавно была вскинута.

— Извини, но я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня? — он притворяется...

— Я хотел бы уточнить для своей биографии некоторые моменты. Вот, — слишком кратко пришлось выразить то, что меня волнует, но этого должно быть достаточно.

Артур подозрительно на меня покосился.

— Моменты... детства? Почему спрашиваешь у меня? — какой у него порой возмущенный, колючий голос, бе!

— Ты должен помнить намного лучше меня, ведь мы были вместе, — я напролом попёрся сквозь дебри прошлого и недосказанности. — Я не могу помнить себя крохой, но когда натыкаюсь в интернете на разные статьи, то задумываюсь об этом... Я решил, что мне нужна твоя память! — торжественно возвещаю и мягко касаюсь пальцем головы Англии, совсем не собираясь его раздражать.

— Убери палец, — хмуро он потребовал, а я одёрнул свою руку. — Не мог придумать ничего лучше? Что значит «моя память»? Звучит зловеще, не говори больше так. Ты хочешь разговора о прошлом, верно?

— Да-да, я побуду немного журналистом, а ты просвятишь меня! Хорошо? Я надеюсь, мне многое удастся разъяснить, так что давай встретимся вечером? Когда тебе удобно?

— Подожди-подожди! Я ещё не согласился. Тебя разве не интересует моё к этому отоношение?

— Отлично! Давай в следующий вторник, в семь? Я приеду, и меня ничто не остановит, так что жди.

Окрылённый чувством выполненного долга, я оставил Арти наедине со своим смятением.

— Что это было?.. — слышу тихий вопрос за спиной, но уже покидаю здание, поэтому... не могу ответить.

— Как это «Idiota»? Не слишком ли сложное слово для ребёнка? — я не могу поверить, что первым моим словом было ругательство. Я, может, и бываю грубым порой, но... я не хамло, ясно? — Ты меня точно не с кем не путаешь? Может, с итальянцами, а?

— Нет, — Антонио рассмеялся, хотя на миг его лицо приобрело оттенок задумчивости. — Ты весь в мерзавца Англию, но твои детские слова были действительно милыми... Ха-ха-ха!

Чёрт. Здесь я ничего не добился. Надо брать восточнее, там люди добрей.

— Финляндия! — да-да, я всё-таки сначала решил пойти на север. Финна я помню сквозь призму смутную, словно запотевшую неким отравленным паром прошлого. Я наверняка очень удивился когда-то, когда увидел такого же белого человека, как я сам. — Скажи мне, ты помнишь мои самые первые слова? Что я говорил, когда мы познакомились?

— Твои первые слова? — Тино кажется довольно милым парнем, несмотря на возраст. Интересно, сколько ему на самом деле лет? Я уверен, что очень стар, но выглядит молодо из-за климата. У меня есть такая теория: холодные парни медленнее стареют, холод отлично влияет на них. — Ты напевал какие-то простые мелодии... Но я встретил тебя, когда ты ещё не умел говорить, — Финляндия извиняюще улыбнулся, но тут же нашёл выход из ситуации: — Хочешь, я спрошу у Швеции, может, он знает?

— А-ха-ха! Спасибо, Финляндия, но у меня так много дел накопилось. Я пойду, — ну уж нет, его смурной сосед мне не особо нравится, поэтому ретируюсь.

— Италия, здравствуй! Ты случайно не помнишь, каким было моё первое слово?

— Чао... Первое? Помню, конечно!

— Потрясающе! И что же я сказал?

— Ты сказал: «Mangiare!»*

— Cavolo.**

— Прусси-и-ия-я... Какое я сказал первое слово?

— «Пруссия», — Байльшмидт кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

— Да ну! Ты точно не был первым, кого я встретил, так что я не мог сказать «Пруссия»! — протестую. Я переговорил едва ли не с половиной стариков Европы, дабы почерпнуть разносторонней и самой достоверной информации о себе, а ещё хорошенько её проанализировать. Самокопание я не очень любил — вот эта черта у меня точно от какого-то холодного острова.

— Ну, знаешь ли, Америка, ты можешь обратиться к своим аборигенам, я уверен, они знают больше нас, европейцев, о твоих первых шагах и словах, — Гилберт положил ногу на ногу. Эта немного женственная поза удивительно шла ему. Мы сидим на новеньком диванчике у кого-то в гостиной — я даже не задумывался. Мне нужна... информация...

— Я не знаю, к кому обращаться, потому что эти самые шаги не помню. Со мной был кто-то, кто держал меня за руки? Таковы обычно первые шаги любого человека... и страны, — я отгонял настойчивые мысли о том, что вёл меня, поддерживая на весу, всё тот же остров. Вернее, империя, у которой сил было достаточно для того, чтобы стать для меня щитом от всех опасностей жизни.

— Первое слово? Обратись к Англии, он тебе ближе, — с недоумением прерывает меня этот немец.

— Кажется, он избегает этого разговора, — вдруг жалуюсь ему. — Я не понимаю, неужели ему так трудно сказать мне?

Черты Гилберта смягчились, как и его погрустневший взгляд. Несмотря на всё это, ухмылка искривила его губы.

— А ты не думал о том, что Артур сам может не помнить, м? — Пруссии, кажется, стало очень весело.

— Не может быть... — я яростно замотал головой и ощутил, как горят щёки. — То есть ему стыдно из-за этого, и он избегает разговора?! Это ужасно!

— Старческая память не лучше детской. Но если надеешься что-то узнать, то будь терпеливее и приготовься к мукам ожидания. Англия любит томить!

* * *

**Примечания:**

*«Трагедия рождения Соединённых Штатов заключалась как для Англии, так и для США в том, что тяжёлыми мрачные воспоминания остались не только об англоамериканской войне, но и о её последствиях... Эти воспоминания затем в течение полутора веков отравляли своим ядом отношения между двумя ветвями англоамериканской расы». © Британская энциклопедия.

**Mangiare (ит.) — есть, кушать.

***Cavolo (ит.) — одно из самых широко употребляемых итальянских ругательств, которое можно услышать как от низших слоев населения, так и из уст высокопоставленных чиновников. Означает по смыслу всего лишь «Ничего себе!» (но звучит грубо).


	2. Chapter 2

Наконец дождался вторника. Стою на пороге родного, можно сказать, дома, и тешу себя мыслью, что мне не открывают из-за скромности. Да, точно. Артур скромный, поэтому он не открывает уже десять минут. И ему сейчас не могло статься плохо, у него не могло прихватить сердце... И он точно не настолько слаб, чтобы быть не в силах подняться с постели.

— Англия! Я ломаю дверь! — разбегаюсь, выставив левое плечо вперёд, и...

— Англия, я предупредил, — не, ну а вдруг он стоит под самой дверью, и это новый изощрённый способ поиздеваться надо мной?

Пара стремительных шагов, яростная уверенность, пылающая в душе, и замок слетает, а я по инерции продолжаю бежать по чистому ковру в прихожей. Оглядываясь через плечо, вижу, сколько грязи после себя оставил, наследил. Мне точно влетит за это.

Взъерошиваю волосы на макушке. Думаю, как бы эту неприятность устранить?

— Бл..дь, Альфред, какого чёрта ты сломал ещё и дверь?! — я уже не успею замести следы — злой англичанин вбегает в комнату весь аккуратно одетый и с мокрыми волосами. Кажется, только что из ванной.

О, так вот где он пропадал! Осознание щекочет меня смесью облегчения и непонятной радости, и я смеюсь.

— Ха-ха-ха! Англия-я-я! Что у тебя на голове? — меня развеселило состояние его волос. Артур попытался их так пригладить, пока они влажные и легко поддаются, наподобие ирокеза. Панк, блин.

— Почему ты всё ломаешь, когда появляешься?! У тебя хобби такое? — Арти зарделся от злости или чего-то там ещё. — За дверь ещё заплатишь!

— Э, да там только замок, не волнуйся, — я приветливо помахал ему рукой, якобы так мог остудить его пыл. — Слу-у-ушай, а ты мне такую причёску, как у себя, сделаешь?

Англия с недоумением на лице пригладил волосы, разрушая так приглядевшийся мне... хм. Зачем он это сделал?

— Ха-ха! Ты всегда так делаешь, когда выходишь из ванной? — я приблизился к нему на довольно близкое расстояние. Зря я это сделал. Он мокрыми руками больно потянул меня за волосы. — А-а-ай!

— Не всегда, только когда мне скучно. Вот тебе ирокез, наслаждайся, — посмеивался он, тем не менее, оставив меня в покое. Утопал куда-то, отославшись на чай, слишком долго заваривающийся. А долго его заваривать нельзя, так Артур мне сказал.

Кажется, я должен извиниться за визит в неподходящее время. Артур захлопотал из-за меня, словно бы поздний гость стал для него неожиданностью. Я слышал незамысловатую мелодию, которую братец напевал себе под нос в соседней комнате, на кухне, и как захлопывал дверцы шкафов.

Он ведь не мог забыть, как мы договорились о встрече?

Напрочь забываю и о скрипящей входной двери — ветер усилился и тоскливо свистел. Что это там Артур напевает? Не могу расслышать. Но он это специально делает, чтобы я вспомнил хоть что-то. Эта мелодия из моего детства.

Я огляделся, дабы отогнать наваждение, и плюхнулся на диван. Старый...

«Прямо как Британия!» — меня определённо тянет на смех в этом месте. Тут чистенько, много устаревшего и суперсовременного рядом. О! Примерно так выглядела его вилла в Америке, помню-помню. Чтобы в доме не было слишком мрачно в вечную непогоду, Арти подбирал для своего жилища светлые тона.

Англия любит колыбельные и ещё разные добрые песенки. Хотя бы военный марш вспомнить — от немецкого могут идти муражки по коже, а английский заставляет улыбнуться! Правда, если говорить о кинематографе, то Артур буквально женился на драме. Любит он угнетать...

— Чёрт! Молоко закончилось, — он ругается, но скоро возвращается и, как всегда, предлагает мне... чай. Он прекрасно знает, что ответ последует отрицательный, ведь я отрёкся от этого напитка. Но в этот раз рискну, пожалуй. Может, удивить его?!

— А давай! — восклицаю, улыбаясь во все 32, чтобы готовность моя принять в себя напиток спустя непозволительно долгий перерыв выглядела как можно более убедительной.

— Серьёзно? Что-то не так, Америка? — он больно внимателен стал ко мне. — Ты заболел?

— Нет, — пожимаю плечами. — Просто я пытаюсь тебя задобрить, чтобы наш разговор прошёл успешно, а я получил всю необходимую информацию.

Великобритания вздыхает.

Через пару минут я мог согревать ладони о милую чашку с ёлочкой. Она такая маленькая, что мне придётся просить подливать мне ещё чая. И наверняка, не один раз! Чёрт, это не входило в мои планы...

Артур притащил для удобства — и моего, и его же — журнальный столик с таким видом, будто он для него — пушинка. Неужто хвастается силой? Вот я сейчас возьму и шкаф подниму, посмотрю на его физиономию. Вытаскиваю из карманов ручки (я запасливый) и блокнот, готовлюсь. Ставлю локти на стол.

Кёркленд косится куда-то в сторону кухни. Задумался.

— У меня есть пирожные, — выдаёт он, поднимая мне настроение.

— Отлично! Тащи!

Пирожные! Говорил ли я, что их люблю? Я фантастический, потому что мою мальчишескую фигуру они нисколько не портят. Артур наблюдает за тем, как я подношу ко рту привлекательную пироженку с вишенкой. Это несколько напрягает.

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы совершить задуманное — съесть вкусняшку, но меня кое-что отвлекло.

— Эй, тут седой волос... — я заметил волосинку, одиноко лежащую на чёрном столике, и потому очень выделяющуюся на его фоне, теперь британец её тоже увидел. Это камень в его огород, а лучше сказать — сад! Не понимаю, откуда здесь взяться седому волосу?

— О, это мой. Прошу прощения, — он неловко улыбнулся и смахнул её рукой куда подальше.

«И когда он начал седеть?» — хотел спросить я его, но не стал. У меня есть гораздо более важные вопросы, и я боюсь потратить весь «лимит» терпения Англии и его благосклонности.

— Только без шуточек, я молод и силён! — говорит он возмущённо.

— А сколько тебе лет? — я тут же схватил ручку и блокнот, чтобы зафиксировать цифры, хотелось подробностей.

— Какой непристойный вопрос! Но так уж и быть, я отвечу. Мне... Должно быть, тысяча... плюс ещё век... — он чуть хмурится и затихает на какое-то время. — Я не помню, Америка.

«Доподлинно возраст Англии не известен» — ответил даже Гу***, казалось бы, всемогущая система. Так и запишу. Есть вероятность того, что Артур чего-то не вспомнит, и это значит, что мои... нет, наши с ним воспоминания будут безвозвратно утеряны.

— Ты меня кормил с ложечки? — это было первым вопросом. Я задал его быстро, так как знать-то хотелось, но интересоваться таким стало трудно. Я смутился немного.

— Да ты её сам у меня из рук вырывал... — вот и изумлённый Англия ставит свою чашку на столик.

— Я был так самостоятелен! — надеюсь, что не покраснел, а то уже закрадываются подозрения, что я палюсь. Мне не стыдно, слышите? И я не думаю о том, что Британия сейчас может грубо расхохотаться.

— А какой я был совсем маленьким? Какое сказал первое слово? — утыкаюсь взглядом в бумагу и вывожу на ней новые слова, пишу историю. Забавная история вместе.

— Ты что, действительно будешь всё записывать?.. — сидящий напротив Англия даже залюбопытствовал и попытался заглянуть в блокнот, но моя реакция быстрее — я прижимаю блокнот к груди.

— Да, разумеется. И ещё не готово, поэтому не смотри. Рассказывай.

Видно было, что Артура что-то не устраивало, может, я тороплю его, может, есть некие причины, о которых я не в курсе.

— Ну, — Англия вспоминал, и я был рад, что он хочет сотрудничать. — Ты пипец был разговорчивый, кричал, лепетал всё время. Мне приходилось говорить с тобой и на испанском, и на английском, потому что английский тебя удивлял, у тебя сразу глазищи такие большие становились... Кажется, этот язык пугал тебя. Ну ты описывал всё, что видел, спрашивал «что это?» про все подряд. Был, как трещотка. Я думал, ты меня когда-нибудь доведёшь.

Ого, какой поток информации! Быстро записываю. Через пару предложений ручка замирает у меня в руке, и я сам замираю. Вспоминаю...

Ласковые руки Англии, сочащийся сквозь листву тёплый и яркий-яркий жёлтый свет, осветляющий всё вокруг, заставляя сверкать. Милые сюсюкания, при воспоминании о которых лицо пылает багровыми оттенками, и хочется прикрыть ладонью рот, приоткрывающийся от удивления.

Снова беру пироженку, так интереснее думать.

— М-м-м. Какой вкус, какое послевкусие! Я хочу повторить это! Хэй, Англия, кто это приготовил?

— Я.

— Пффэээ! Какая гадость! — я загримасничал, возвращая Артуру его прежнюю строгость и недовольство мной. Да и собой, в первую очередь. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Америка, — он был снисходителен к моему невежеству. — Давай продолжим? У меня не так много времени, как ты думаешь. Я не смогу долго терпеть тебя, также, как и ты меня.

— Так... Чего я боялся в раннем детстве?

— Темноты, одиночества... букашек.

— Букашек?!

— Зато тебя совсем не пугали дикие быки. И, к сожалению, Франция.

Из блокнота: «Англия создавал для меня несуществующих монстров, чтобы контролировать меня, конечно же, и выглядеть в моих глазах единственным, кому можно доверять. А я был так мал, что не понимал этого».

— Я вспоминаю! Ты тщетно старался пугать меня Франциском, называя его чудовищем, вампиром и так далее!

— Так ты помнишь?

— Немножко. Вот ты говоришь, и я вспоминаю...

— Что тебе ещё рассказать? — бурчит Англия. Почему-то он не приксается к своему чаю.

— Мои первые слова? — вот и самое интересное.

— Эм... Ты иногда орал ночью и когда тебе внимания недоставало. Закатывал истерики, хотя это нормально для детей, — вздыхает он и закатывает глаза. — Ты мог укусить, как зверёныш! Мне еле удалось отучить тебя от этого.

— Вау! И больно кусался? — представляю, как укушенный Англия верещит.

— Да, кажется, ты готов был и меня съесть! Тянул в рот всё без разбора, и сейчас этим продолжаешь заниматься, — оу, Артур стал хмурым и ругается на меня, как будто я надоедливый страховой агент. Делает глоток чая и прищуривается. — И ещё ты был без ума от чая... Пил его даже больше, чем я.

— Да ладно? Не помню такого, — делаю вид, что я тут не при чём. Вру... Это я как раз-таки помню, такое забудешь! Представьте, как цены на вашу любимую еду или напиток взлетают до небес! Ваши эмоции? Ненависть. У меня эта ненависть вылилась в чашку чая, хотя, говорят, это я сам, как самостоятельное государство, из чашки разлитого чая и родился.

— А я был милым?

— Все дети милые, — кивает Кёркленд, а я понимаю, что очень и очень хочу видеть его улыбку вместо этой... Эм, гримасы под стать лондонской погоде. У Англии пасмурно, ребят. — А потом вырастают и становятся вредные!

— А я...

— А ты всегда был вредный, — настаивает этот змеюка.

— Да весь в тебя, — ухмыляюсь, а он удивлённо распахивает глаза. — Больше всего меня интересует, какое я сказал первое слово, так что давай, скажи мне.

— И наглый, очень наглый! — он будто и не слышал моего вопроса. — Как что-то вкусное оставлю себе, так ты моментально сжирал всё. А сколько сервизов мне побил!..

— Англия, мне нужно знать о моём первом слове, а не о побитых сервизах! — пытаюсь привести его в чувство, но старика куда-то не туда понесло. Он косится в другую сторону.

— Любимое слово у тебя было «дай»!

— А первое? Первое слово какое? — я даже подался вперёд, якобы, скоратив расстояние в шесть дюймов, я услышу лучше.

Артур погружается в воспоминания или «уходит путешествовать по чертогам разума» — совсем как его любимый детектив — разгребать завалы книг и не имеющих своих обложек слов. Но в чертогах бардак? Англия говорит без особого энтузиазма:

— Первое тоже было «дай».

— Дай?! — моя жизнь меняется на корню! Первым моим словом было требование! Ничего себе!

— Что же я потребовал? — заношу ручку над листиком блокнота и замираю в ожидании. Артур опять о чём-то задумался.

Мой восторг, как рукой... Сняло, в общем. Он то «дай» выдал так внезапно, словно это была идея, а не неожиданное воспоминание.

— Англия? — надеюсь, он очнётся, так подозрительно притих. Ему нечего сказать, и, в итоге, он достаточно зло на меня смотрит. — Англия! Ты же не спросишь у своих глюканов? Они ведь не так долго с тобой, как я, я прав?

— Уходи, не трави душу, — он вдруг закрывает лицо ладонями.

Мне это не нравится. Он ведёт себя не как тот Англия, которого я привык видеть. Где же его ирония?

Он всегда оставался таким, каким я его впервые увидел, и каким я вижу его сейчас. Ничего за 4 века особого не произошло. Менялся разве что взгляд и те титулы, которые он давал сам себе. Менялся вместо Англии я, беспрестанно, взрослел. Наверное, он смотрит на меня и удивляется. Да я сам удивляюсь. Чёрт возьми, каким он был большим раньше...

«И ещё всегда интересно было: он относится ко мне как родитель или как брат?» — я успел сделать последнюю запись перед тем, как вылетел из дома Англии через дверной проём.

Так и не успел починить двери!

— А у Англии почему не спросил? — Брагинский лукаво улыбнулся, словно придумал нечто коварное и очень приятное. Для него, конечно же. Потому что вряд ли кто-то будет радоваться, когда радуется монстр.

— Я спрашивал, только он чего-то запинался, недоговаривал. А потом расплакался и выгнал меня. Я так растроился! Но почему-то в его стране я видел плачущих без видимой на то причины мужчин, это так странно, — я как ни в чём не бывало пообщался даже с Брагинским, но многого не узнал.

— Англии не было с тобой в то время, когда ты только заговорил, — протянул Россия... а я понимаю, что уже второй раз за неделю слышу подобное, и, переполненный эмоциями, покидаю дом России через открытое окно, на котором и сидел до этого. Да. Я обычно ненадолго заглядываю к Ивану.

— У нас даже было противостояние: кто быстрее тебя развеселит. Артур рассказывал какую-то нецензурщину о моряках, но тебе так нравилось! Ещё ты вопил от радости, когда тебя подбрасывали в воздух, — Франция наркучивает длинный локон волос на свой палец. К нему я зашёл в последнюю очередь. Мой блокнот был почти весь исписан, несмотря на то, что Англия, важнейший источник информации, не раскрыл многого, что хотелось бы знать. У меня почерк размашистый.

— Так победил Англия. Как он... Как он вёл себя со мной? Чего я точно не помню?

— Англия любил ласковые игры, и тебе нравились глупые вопросы. Однажды я видел, как он нежно улыбается тебе и спрашивает: «Где наши пальчики? А вот они!», потом он брал твои крохотные ладошки в свои и целовал их! Я тогда даже нападать передумал, как ошалел! — лицо у француза действительно выражает крайнюю степень удивления и даже шока. Моё, наверное, тоже. Я вспомнил. Вспомнил этот эпизод! А-а-а!

— П-правда? — я готов был растаять от умиления и счастья, но отчаянно пытался выглядеть невозмутимым. — Это так мило!

...И поэтому невозможно?

— В английском мало уменьшительных суффиксов, но он все их использовал. Ещё у него выработался материнский рефлекс — он росыпался, когда ты плакал. Я над ним иногда подшучиваю, издаю звуки наподобие детского плача, а потом ржу над ним, когда он испуганный прибегает! Ха-ха-ха! Попробуй когда-нибудь так же сделать, веселье на целый месяц гарантировано! Ха-ха... Ха~ Хы... — не скажу точно, но, похоже, у Бонфуа от смеха потекли слёзы.

— А давай сейчас попробуем! — у меня появилась потрясающая идея.

— Давай! — поддерживает жестокий Франциск.

И тут я понимаю, что плакать буду я. Он выжидающе на меня уставился.

— Не, ну, я же не могу просто так... — теряюсь и уже готов отказаться, но дух открытий и жажда издевательств сильнее. Чёрт бы их побрал!

— Ва-а-а-а! — плачу, как умею, как могу, а для наглядности ещё и размахиваю руками. Нужно реветь как можно громче, ведь Арти придётся переплывать английский канал из-за этого.

Франция только фотоаппарат держит на готове. И на наручные часы косится.

— Три, два, один... — сквозь собственные вопли чудом слышу, как идёт обратный отсчёт.

Звонок в студию! Мобильный у Франциска затрезвонил.

— Эй, Франция, какого чёрта у вас там происходит?! — слышу недовольствия Англии на другом конце провода. Его голос довольно громкий. И, кажется, напуганный.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха! — француз и не пытается сдержать своего веселья и хохочет, отбрасывая телефон.

Пару недель спустя Америка снова объявился на Британских островах.

— Артур, протяни мне свою руку, — Альфред отобрал у Англии газету, чтобы тот не отвлекался от разговора.

— Зачем? — бессильно выдохнул старший.

— Дай, — требовал янки, как маленький. И это подействовало!

Кёркленд отложил чтиво и выпрямил руку, перевернув ладонь, словно готовясь к рукопожатию, но Джонс в некой напряжённой задумчивости взял эту ладонь и когда убедился, что она расслаблена полностью... Нахмурился.

«Чё ему надо?» — англичанин не знал, чего ему ждать.

Альфред глядел на тыльную сторону ладони Англии. Глядел и сжимал его руку. Вспоминались слова Франции о таком сокровенном и, чёрт, о том, что не позволяет сидеть спокойно на месте.

_Где наши пальчики? А вот они!_

И наконец Америка с тихим вздохом и улыбкой отпустил родную конечность Англии.

— Что это было? — Арти вошёл в ступор.

— Я просто измерил пульс, — Альфред закрыл глаза, подделываясь под счастливого, чтобы Артур не заметил всей правды.

— Ты даже не коснулся вен...

— Да я и так чувствовал.


End file.
